Doors and Windows
by Amorisa
Summary: One-shot. The falcon fluttered through the open window... Pre-series, OC; no spoiler warning, "Of Light" 'verse


**Title:** "Doors and Windows"  
**Author:** Rissy James  
**Characters:** Pvt. Jeremy Hass and Will Thomas (mention of Cordy Thomas and Azkadellia)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Hass drops in on Cordy; too bad he's not the only one unexpected.  
**Warning**:Pre-series (by about four annuals); features characters from "Of Light" and "Until The Fall" (**no spoiler warning**).

For** erinm_4600** over at Livejournal.

* * *

**Doors And Windows**

The falcon fluttered through the open window silently; with a faint _whoosh,_ the avian body stretched and grew, until a handsome, albeit dishevelled, young man stood in its place. He made no sound, though his lips were parted to speak when the low-lit lantern on a side table flared brighter.

The shapeshifter covered his eyes, and a smile took over his lips. "Cor," he said expectantly, "you're kinda blinding me here."

An unfriendly snort of laughter came, followed by a voice, deep and cold as a Northern lake. "Cor's gone to market at Morrow with Pa," said the voice; it was one that the young shapeshifter recognized, from his only legitimate visit to the homestead a few months back. "What are you doing here, Jeremy?"

Hass swallowed nervously, unsure of the last time anyone but Cordelia had used his given name. Oft times he forgot he had one. "Thought that might be obvious," he said, deciding games probably wouldn't be best. His girl might be a better shot than her brother, didn't make Will Thomas any less adept with a rifle – which, Hass was sure, was loaded and somewhere on hand.

"You got intentions on my sister."

Hass frowned. "Honourable ones, if that's what you're asking."

"Wasn't asking. Plain as day, the look on her face 'round the house lately," Will said, pushing himself up out of his chair in a fluid movement. "The boys and I been keeping an eye out for the one she's been mooning over. A little surprised to see its a flesh-folder."

Hass opened his mouth to argue, but Will wasn't finished. "I'm not surprised to see its a Resistance soldier, however. Hows your regiment faring?"

Hass toed his way around the question carefully; Will was trying to catch him off guard. "Well enough. Stopped a Longcoat supply train a few weeks back; weapons and rations went to good use."

Will grinned at Hass; the soldier's only impression that news of Azkadellia's armies being thwarted was always welcome and a mood-lifter to practically anyone in the Zone. In fact, Will's tone was easier, friendlier with his next words. "My sister wouldn't pick no fool," he said. "Don't exactly mean we approve of who she chooses."

"Her choice," Hass reiterated, keeping the sentence clipped. He reassessed the situation; the window had stayed open, and that was a good sign that he'd be making it out of this alive. He had to admit, if only to himself, that next to having a run in with one of Azkadellia's assassins, meeting up with Cordelia's brothers without her around unsettled him most.

"Right you are," Will said, his smile widening. "It is her choice. And my sister's a smart girl; why, we've all taken a liking to her. Want to see her happy."

Hass chuckled softly. "Good thing, too. Seeing that she's your sister and all, I mean."

"Exactly," Will said. He stepped up to Hass and clapped him on the shoulder. There was some resemblance between Will and the girl they spoke on. Hair the same brownish-blonde shade, eyes with the same flecks of colour about the irises. There was a similar set to the jaw that hinted to Hass that he'd be hearing something he didn't like.

"If your sister isn't in, I guess I'll be taking my leave," he said.

Will's grip on his shoulder tightened minutely; yep, there it was. Here it came.

"Before you go," Will said breezily, "there's just one thing."

"Knock on the front door next time?"

Once again, Will laughed. "That might be an idea," he said, "and here's another. Like I said, we've all got a soft spot 'round here for Cordy. She keeps the little ones in line, makes a better meal than any of us could manage, and more than once has put the meat on the table for us."

There was a long pause, drawn out dramatically as Will looked around Cordelia's tiny bedroom, as if there might be someone eavesdropping, as if Cor herself would burst out of the closet and tear a strip off him for speaking on things he oughtn't.

"This is your one and only chance with her," Will said carefully. "You break her heart, well... it won't take no more than a boulder in a gunny sack tied 'round your neck to make sure you aren't doing it again. Crack in the O.Z. is pretty deep, and I doubt anyone'd take the trouble of trying to find ya."

Hass tried his best to keep his face impassive, tried not to be intimidated. "Seems like a bit of an exaggeration," he said evenly.

Will snorted, and finally let loose Hass' shoulder. "Tell that to the bugger who tried something with her last Farine's Night celebration." Stepping away from the young soldier of his sister's choice, Will Thomas backed away toward the door, leaving the flame in the lantern burning on its wick. "Keep her happy and we'll all be happy. Got that?"

Hass nodded, an almost imperceptible gesture, but it was enough for Will. He backed a few more steps toward the doorway of the bedroom; he gripped the frame as he loitered the last few seconds away. Jerking his chin toward the open window, he said, "Nice night for flying." With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

A long exhale of relief escaped the young soldier left standing in the middle of his sweetheart's bedroom. Perhaps he'd take his own advice and start using the front door.

* * *

_Author's Note: You can see pictures of Hass and Cordelia by clicking on the "Until The Fall" cast page link on my profile page. Just in case you were curious._


End file.
